Harley, Ivy and Baby Robin?
by princesspopular6417
Summary: Harley Quinn is trying to spring her hyenas, Bud and Lou from the zoo. However Robin comes to stop her but doesn't really know that she's got help in the form of the villianess, Poison Ivy. Ivy puts Robin under her spell however something goes wrong and Robin now has the mind of a baby. So Harley and Ivy take care of him. Please read and review. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Harley, Ivy and Baby Robin?: A Batman: The animated series fanfic

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman: The Animated series. I also don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. All rights go to Dc comics and Warner Brothers Animation.

Author's Note: I got the idea to write this after reading " Batman and Robin Adventures #8" which is titled "Harley and Ivy and Robin?". So this story can kinda be considered a parody of it or AU.

Summary: Harley Quinn is trying to spring her hyenas, Bud and Lou from the zoo. However Robin comes to stop her but doesn't really know that she's got help in the form of the villianess, Poison Ivy. Ivy puts Robin under her spell however something goes wrong and Robin now has the mind of a baby. So Harley and Ivy take care of him. Please read and review.

Chapter 1:

It was sunset in Gotham City.

Harley Quinn decided to vist the Gotham City Zoo and spring her hyenas, Bud and Lou.

She released them from their cages, as she had stolen the key earlier.

Suddenly, Robin showed up to save the day.

"Run Babies!" Harley told Bud and Lou.

"You know, Harley, I love it when a girl plays hard to get." Robin said.

He then grabbed Harley up and latched his batcable on to a tree.

"Let's get ourselves out of Bowser's bitting range." Robin said.

"Hey! Watch those hands, boy wonder!" Harley replied.

Then he continued,

"Batman and I knew it was only a matter of time before you would try to rescue your pets from the Gotham Zoo. That's why we rigged the Hyena cage with a special alarm that would alert us if the lock ever was forced." Robin explained to her.

"Yeah, Well, Force this kid!" Harley said, getting ready to hit Robin with a crowbar.

Robin kicked it out of her hands.

"I got here first. Lucky you." He said.

Harley rubbed her knuckle for it being sore from Robin kicking it.

"You and yer pointy eared partner think you're so smart. But you forgot I've got a partner all my own." Harley told him.

Suddenly, Poison Ivy showed up out of nowhere.

"Hey, Sugar, Looks like someone's got a crush on you." Ivy said, while using her powers to make her plant grab him.

Ivy then made her way up to Robin and put a finger to his cheek.

"I've got to admit,There's something about 'em when They're this age..." Ivy said, in a sexy tone.

Then she kissed him on his lips out of nowhere.

"One magic kiss and he's mine! Now grab your noisy mutts and let's get out of here!" Ivy told Harley.

"Okay." Harley replied.

Then all of a sudden, something went wrong.

Instead of Robin being in love with Ivy, the kiss somehow backfired and Robin instead now had the mind of a baby.

Robin began sucking on his thumb.

"Uh, Red why is boy blunder sucking on his thumb?" Harley asked.

"I don't know." replied Ivy.

She thought the kiss would have made him fall in love with her.

Robin looked up at Ivy.

"Mommy!" he said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Mommy?" Harley and Ivy asked in unison.

"Uh-oh. I think Robin here thinks you're his mommy." Harley said.

"Which means my kissing spell went wrong!"Ivy said.

He crawled over to her feet.

"He must think he's a baby!" She then realized.

"He wants you to pick him up, Ivy." Harley told her.

So Ivy picked him up.

"Wow, you're heavy!" Ivy said, picking him up.

Robin snuggled up to Ivy and then went to sleep.

"aw, he's so cute when he's sleeping." Harley whispered.

"We'll need to take the "little" guy shopping. We're going to need adult sized baby supplies." Ivy said.

So with that they took Robin off to their hideout.

Meanwhile, Batman was now at the Gotham Zoo.

He saw Robin's motorcycle.

Harley had left a note on it. it said HA HA.

Ivy left a Rose.

Batman then took the rose as evidence and hopped back into the batmobile.

"You can stop calling the dormitory, Alfred. Dick won't be back tonight." Batman told him.

"I see, Sir. Good News or bad?" Alfred replied.

"Bad. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy have kidnapped him. He's probably being tortured right now." Batman replied.

Meanwhile, Harley,Ivy and Robin were still at the hideout.

"Well in the meantime, I have a white bedsheet that might work as a diaper." Harley said.

"I have some bobby pins." Ivy replied.

So Ivy went into the bedroom and got out some bobby pins and a blanket.

"Ok, Little Robbie so Mommy and Aunt Harley can put your diaper on." Ivy told Robin.

Robin walked over and layed down.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Harley and Ivy managed to get the "diaper" on Robin.

Robin had on only his red shirt, his mask and his "diaper".

"I think he still needs to be dressed more like a baby." Harley said.

Ivy noticed the computer.

She went on it and logged on to google.

She googled "teen sized baby clothes".

One of the first hits was a place called "Sassy baby".

It happened to be located in a small town just a few minutes away from Gotham.

"Harley, I found this baby store that has Robin-Sized baby clothes and accessories. It's just outside of Gotham." Ivy told her.

"Okay, let's go then!" Harley replied.

Robin reached his arms out for Ivy to pick him up again. So she did.

Harley tied her hynenas up so they couldn't get loose.

Ivy took the driver's seat. Harley sat in the passenger's seat.

Robin was in the back.

After a few minutes of riding, Robin started to cry.

"Harley, you check what's wrong with the "baby"." Ivy told her, keeping her eyes on the road.

Harley looked into the backseat behind her.

"Aw, what's the matter, Little Robbie?" Harley asked, in a babying tone.

"I hungry." Robin said, in baby tone.

"Red, he's hungry! What should I do?" Harley asked.

"I think there's some crackers in here somewhere." Ivy replied.

Harley found the crackers but they were stale. Robin was still crying out of hunger.

Luckily, They had finally arrived at the baby store.

The first thing they did was buy Robin a baby bottle and some milk.

Harley then took Robin back to the car and fixed him the bottle.

Then she gave him the bottle and his crying ceased.

Robin happily sucked on his bottle.

Then Harley and Ivy selected other things they would need for Robin, paid for it and left.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Note: Sorry for the delay, I have been busy.

Then they got back to the hideout.

They put Robin's crib together and put on the bedding on the mattress.

Then Ivy put Robin down for his nap. She had redressed Robin in a red onesie, Harley changed his diaper and then she put a pacifer in Robin's mouth.

"There, now my little baby is ready for his nappy-wappy!" Ivy said.

Robin quickly fell asleep.

"Finally, we can talk about our plans!" Harley exclaimed.

"Shh, Harley! The baby's sleeping!" Ivy whispered, puting a finger to her lip to sush her.

"So, what's the plan, Red?" Harley whispered.

"Tommrow night. we're going to rob the Gotham Jewelry store. Batman will come as he usually does but he won't be able to hurt us because Robin has the mind of a baby." Ivy replied.

...

The next night, Harley, Ivy and Baby Robin went to the Gotham Jewelery store after hours.

Ivy had placed Robin in an adult sized baby carriage.

Ivy walked over to where the diamonds were.

"Well, Harl, diamonds are a girl's best friend." Ivy replied, looking at herself in the mirror with a diamond necklace on.

''I get along just fine with Rubbies and Shappires.'' Harley told her.

She looked in the baby carriage at Robin.

"Doesn't mommy look pretty, little Robbie?" Ivy asked in a babying tone.

Robin smiled.

Batman arrived.

_"There's Harley and Ivy, but where's Robin? all I see is a baby carriage." _ Batman thought.

Batman approached the trio.

"I don't think that jewlery belongs to you, ladies!" Batman told them.

Harley and Ivy turned around and gasped.

"Where's Robin?" Batman asked.

"You mean my baby?" Ivy asked.

"Your baby?" Batman questioned.

"When we kidnapped Robin from the zoo, I tried to use a love spell on him but it somehow backfired and it gave Robin the mind of a baby." Ivy explained.

As if on cue, "Baby" Robin began to cry.

"Aw, what's wrong with my little Robbie?" Ivy asked,walking over to his carriage to try and calm him.

"I hungry." Robin told her.

Harley pulled out a baby bottle with baby formula.

She gave it to Robin.

Robin took the bottle and started sucking on it.

Batman couldn't believe he was seeing his ward drinking from a baby bottle.

"Do you have the antidote?" Batman asked.

"No but I guess I can try and wip one up. But you have to do something for me." Ivy replied.

"Name it." Batman replied.

"Let Harley and Ivy have this jewlery and you have a deal." She told him.

Batman looked at Robin. He couldn't believe his 18 year old son was acting like a baby.

"Fine." He agreed.

and So with that they all went their way.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Gee, Red, are you really going to whip up an antidote for Robin?" Harley asked.

"Yes, Harl, I have to. Otherwise Batman will make us give back the jewels." Ivy replied.

"I can't believe that he would do that." Harley said.

"Anyway, we have a "baby" to take care of." Ivy told her.

Robin was now in his cradle which was next to Ivy's bed.

"Well, I was thinking about another hiest plan. My plan is to rob the Gotham Bank and in order to do it we'll need to use "Baby" here to distract the guards." Harley told Ivy.

"Alright, I'm listening." Ivy said, gently rocking the cradle while Robin slept.

"Ok, so we'll go into the bank like normal. you'll have Robin all snuggled up in his pram. They won't be able to resist. While the people are admiring your "baby", I'll rob the bank." Harley explained.

"For once, Harley, I actually like your plan." Ivy replied.

Ivy had secretly already made an antidote. It was in one of the cabinets.

...

So the next day, Harley, Ivy and Baby Robin went to the bank.

Ivy went in, pushing Robin's baby carriage.

She waited in line.

People couldn't help but adore "baby" Robin.

He got tickles and "Coochie Coos".

Harley robbed the bank.

...

Later, when, the trio was back at the hideout, Ivy had Robin all snuggled up in her arms.

Harley was dragging the heavy bag of loot.

"Who's my cute little baby? Is it you? Is it you? I think it is you! My sweet little Robin." Ivy gushed, cuddling him.

Harley went over to one of the rooms and kicked the door in.

"Oh, Harley, While you're up, Could you fix Robin a bottle? he's getting hungry again." Ivy hollered.

"Sure thing, Red." Harley replied.

Then Harley went into the room and shut the door.

Harley was jealous of the attention Ivy was giving Robin. She liked it better when it was just her and Ivy.

So when she fixed Robin a bottle, she put the antidote in it.

She handed the bottle to Ivy who then fed it to Robin.

"It feels nice to have Robin eating from the palm of my hand." Ivy said, as she fed Robin.

After finishing the bottle, the antidote began to have it's affects on Robin.

"Huh? What the? Why am I wrapped in a blanket? He asked, aloud.

Then he looked up and saw Ivy staring back at him with an evil smile.

"Why am I wearing a diaper? and Not to mention, it's wet! Ew!" Robin said, feeling his diaper.

Luckily, Batman had arrived outside along with the police.

The police arrested Harley and Ivy on kidnapping charges.

The end.


End file.
